Te encontré Me reencontré Yukina X Kisa
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Cuando me miré en tus pupilas en el justo instante en que iba a entregarme a ti, es cuando supe lo que realmente era el amor...porque supe que me había enamorado de ti. El amor, eras tú" Soliloquio de Kisa Shouta.


"Te/ Me - encontré/ reencontré…"

 _Te encontré…_

Me preguntaba muchas veces si el vacío que sentía en mi corazón era normal… A veces, me cuestionaba incluso, si es que quizás ya no tenía corazón…porque podía ser que lo había extraviado en un tiempo donde aún tenía sueños acerca del amor perfecto tal cual todos decían, tal como veía que en nadie era en realidad…

Me inquiría tanto saber por qué parecía ya importarme poco el amor, como todos eran cuerpo y no almas a mi parecer, pero, solo terminaba suspirando hondo sin saber los porqués… Solo quería saber, en el fondo, si podía volver a sentir amor otra vez…si es que en algún instante, ello había nacido en mi dentro realmente…

La realidad es que, cuando te acostumbras a solo vivir inmerso en el trabajo, en preocuparte por todo lo que no tiene nada que ver con uno mismo, es entonces cuando te encuentras a salvo, pero, a la vez, más en peligro…peligro de ser un ser sin alma, un cuerpo más, como los que, a diario en mi paso, en el subterráneo, en la vida, podía ver… Aquél que, en mi espejo, a cada mañana y noche, también podía ver… Aquél a quien, entre los vidrios llenos de gotas de la lluvia, detestaba ver…

Y, así fue, por mucho, tanto, ¿Cuánto? No lo sé… Solo sé que, un latido en la parte del pecho donde creía había nada porque ya no sentía el corazón, latió cuando lo topé, cuando lo vi; cuando te encontré…

 _Te reencontré…_

El hecho simple de hallarme inmerso en el cobijo de tus pupilas, llenas de timidez y de alegría, de misterio y paz; de ternura, activaron esa parte que, el tiempo y el smog llamado soledad, habían sepultado entre el desprecio e indiferencia que, por el amor, sentía. Y, aunque fue corto ese mirarme en tu inocencia, supe que solo, ello quería volver a hacer, como si fuese el estado perfecto de la vida ello, para lo que uno nace; lo que se busca como aquél que quiere en la vida realmente triunfar…

Mi nombre en su voz… Su nombre resonando en mi interior… Esa sonrisa sincera al darnos la mano… La angustia de lo que tiene que acabar de forma rápida, en el esfuerzo por alargarlo, por, no tener que soltarle, y tener que, de él, alejarme…

No sabía si buscarle. Me pregunté también ello muchas veces. Irle a buscar o dejar ese encuentro tan efímero y fortuito en un rincón de mis memorias y no remover aquello que me hacía estable, para caer a un limbo donde, hasta me podría perder. Pero, en las noches de insomnio, de solo poder recordar como el fulgor de sus ojos llenaban mis frías pupilas, y desear tanto su calor volver a envolver las mías, decidí buscarle y forzar mi encuentro con él, más que por coincidencia, para forjar un destino, del que, no pude ya el resto detener…

Y, yendo a donde sabía que iba a poder consigo toparme, es como inquirí nuestro reencuentro… cuando, te reencontré…

 _Me encontré…_

Lo que pasó después de ello, podría resumirse a modo de no contarlo, o podrían llenarse las nubes de las más bellas palabras que, en oda, recitaran tal magia… Desde el hecho sencillo de que, no rechazara que a su vida me acercara, hasta el modo tan perfecto en que parecían congeniar nuestros tan distintos mundos… Nada me quería importar, ni la edad, ni quién era, ni lo que podía ser, solo, ese presente que estaba decidiendo seguir, donde, un beso de la nada marcaba cual extraño, impredecible y hermoso era ello…como, estar tocando sus labios con los míos, allí donde todos podían mirarnos y nadie nos miraba, dónde, supe que la vida no podía realmente vivirse sin, permitirse sentir lo que, hace que el corazón se te pueda detener…

Todo sucedió tan de prisa… Han pasado tantas cosas desde aquellos días donde veía tan lejano el hecho de sentir amor por alguien, y, solo pasar por gente sin alma y sin fe, que, a veces, me asusto de pensar en que tanta dicha, tenga un final, porque, después de todo, también entre tanto, ha habido lágrimas, dolor y tribulaciones, más, nada ha podido contra lo que hoy, me hace poder suspirar… Sonreír… Amar… Porque, he decidido aceptar que si, por cada día a su lado siendo feliz, tengo algún día que pagar un año de infelicidad, estoy dispuesto a ello, y hasta una vida entera…

No sé si es vivir el presente, o es solo que, jamás había sido tan dichoso antes ya…

Muchos dirían que esto no pude ser, y yo mismo a veces, lo llego a entender, pero, a veces, basta de razonamientos y se requiere más de sentimientos, porque, aunque suene ilógico, pero, he preferido el sufrir y sentir a, ir vacío por la vida, aunque sin dolor…porque, ello duele más a un final…

Y, justo ahora, que me miro en sus pupilas, sin emitir palabras, sin importar nadie más, a punto de poderlo amar, es que, veo que el panorama antes mis ojos, no solamente es hermoso, puro; perfecto…es la quintaesencia de la vida… Y si después de ser suyo el mundo acabase, no me importaría nada más, porque, al estar entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, enlazado a su mirada, en esta infinita eternidad, es que, puedo mirarme en él como aquel ser que tuvo sueños, que los perdió, pero, que, en esa paz, los ha podido recuperar…

Porque, es en este momento, en que el amor me harás, que, puedo verme como una persona con alma, con corazón… Que, por fin, aquí, así, en ti, me encontré…

 _Me reencontré…_

Si pudiera ser la mitad del hombre que tu deseas para tu vida estar, no dudaría en dar a este hombre que no merece que le sonrías, para, poderte lo que tu deseas, dar… Pero, a ti eso no te parece importar, es como si en mi vieses a la persona más pura que hay, y no lo soy…no te merecería ni en un millón de vidas, pero, tú, tomas mis manos y me haces vibrar con el hecho de mi cuello, con tus labios aterciopelados, tocar… Vas recorriendo mi cuerpo de modo que, solo puedo los ojos cerrar y, recordar aquellos días donde, el amor me hacía llorar…dónde me preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaría para poder ello hacerme feliz…e, irónicamente, en este instante en que siento que, al tus manos delinear mi cuerpo, puedo volar, es que, me abrazo a tu cuello, para evitar echarme a llorar… Llorar de felicidad…

Tu respiración agitada es como una oda que, hace a mi piel, erizarse sin cesar… Abrazo estos momentos al corazón, para que no se puedan las memorias de ello, escapar… Nuestras ropas quitas, y, en la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos, es en donde puede hallarse la humildad de nuestras almas ya. Cada beso, me hace suspirar. Me siento como si fuera aquel chiquillo que, creyó un día en el amor… O, es solo que, eso es lo que, en el mucho poco nada de tiempo que hemos compartido, que, me has logrado hacer re-creer, una vez más… Mis jadeos de delirio, me hacen la idea reafirmar… Mi corazón a punto de explotar, es la prueba sin más…

Si alguien viese la escena que ante mis ojos y en el reflejo del vidrio empapado en las gotas de lluvia de afuera se refleja, solo vería una pintura bella plasmada en un lienzo azul marino, como la colcha de nuestra cama, y un color carne, de una figura que, de ser dos, se vuelve una…

Más allá de creer de nuevo en el amor, ahora sí sé que es el amor… Y pienso que, si antes hubiese creído que tenía amor o que sabía que era o que ya lo sentía, jamás habría terminado perteneciéndote. Esas ideas cruzan mi mente mientras nuestros cuerpos se funden en un mismo ser, y, entre pena, voluptuosidad y amor, nuestros ojos se unen al punto donde, la eternidad nos hace un mismo ser…

Y, es en el clímax de nuestra entrega, en el cenit de mis sentimientos, en la cúspide de lo que fue, será y es, que, ese tú que es para ti, pude, ver; ese niño que le pedía a las estrellas su verdadero amor hallar alguna vez, entre lágrimas, esperanza y un deseo en el que hoy, viéndolo cumplido, observando mi feliz destino; contemplándote conmigo, me reencontré…

-Te amo, Kisa Shouta…

-Yo también te amo… Mi príncipe, Yukina Kou… Mi primer amor en el mundo…

 _ **"Cuando me miré en tus pupilas en el justo instante en que iba a entregarme a ti, es cuando supe lo que realmente era el amor...porque supe que me había enamorado de ti. El amor, eras tú"**_


End file.
